Warmness on the soul
by naonott
Summary: Warmness on the sou, c'est la chansons des coeurs brisés...


**Titre:** Warmness on the soul

**Disclamer**: Les personnages de J. ne sont pas à moi, je les empreinte juste !

**Couples:** Théo/Blaise

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** Warmness On The Soul, c'est la chanson des coeurs brisés...

**Nda : **Petit OS sur Blaise et Théo, je suis pas du tout doué pour les rating, dîtes moi si c'est pas bon x) Ceci ne finit pas mal ! :O

Laissez des reviews ça fait oujours plaisir ! :3

**Warmness on the soul (Avenged Sevenfold)**

Adrian Pucey, capitaine de l'équipe Serpentard depuis trois ans, grand brun aux yeux verts pomme, au sourire charmeur et au bras long comme le périphérique parisien entra dans sa chambre, sifflotant joyeusement, ayant quitter sa petite amie il y a quelques minutes.  
Il trouva Théodore Nott, son meilleur ami depuis toujours, couché sur son lit, les yeux dans le vague, observant les reflets verts du lac ensoleillé sur les parois d leur chambre.  
Le beau - mais discret - brun avait des yeux magnifiques, celon Adrian. Ils étaient bleus océan, profonds et donnant de suite l'humeur du brun. Mais personne n'avait jamais été assez proche de Théo pour le lui dire, homris son meilleur ami bien entendu.  
Adrian s'installa à ses côtés, lui tendant un parchemin parfumé à la lavande, parfum qu'il détestait.  
Il le regarda avec lassitude, puis posa enfin son regard sur Adrian :

- Encore ? soupira t-il.  
- T'as du succès auprès des filles, j'y peux rien... Ca a toujours attirer les filles les mecs mystérieux et discret, me demande pas en quoi, c'est Emy qui me l'a dit ! Fit Adrian avec des mimiques qu'il éspérait assez amusante piur arraché un sourire à son meilleur ami.

Théo se força à ouvrir la lettre, où s'étalait une écriture maladroite, racontant l'amour inconditionnel de la demoiselle pour le beau brun, qui soupira une énième fois :

- Quand est-ce qu'elle comprendront ? se lamanta t-il.  
- Quand tu auras annonçé à tout le monde tes préférences je pense, fit sarcastiquement Adrian.

Théo le fusilla du regard :

- Ca ne regarde personne, siffla t-il. ... Pourquoi, tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi je tombe toujours sur des cas sociaux... C'est vrais ça ! C'est à en devenir fou !

Adrian souria, puis lança un regard amusé à Théo :

- T'attaqué à Malfoy n'était pas un très bonne idée, tout le monde sait qu'il tourne autour de Potter.  
- J'avais espéré qu'il n'y arrive pas, avoua le beau brun en se laissant tombé sur son lit. Pourquoi totu le monde est heureux sauf moi ? ... Même une mule comme toi à réussi à trouver une belle copine.  
- Hé ! Je t'interdit de me traiter de mule ! ... Et puis si tu étais moins difficile aussi... (il receptionna un regard courroucé), T'as refusé les avances de Goldstein sous pretexte qu'il était trop grand ! Ensuite tu as remballé Zacharias Smith parce qu'il était trop égocentrique - ce qui est plutot vrais, je te l'accorde ! T'as refusé, ensuite, les avances de Finnigan sous pretexte qu'il était trop émotif, et tu as par le même occasion réussi à le mettre avec Dean sans le vouloir ! ... Puis y'a eut Crivey aussi ! "Trop petit", c'est nul comme excuse !  
- CRIVEY, Adrian, CRIVEY ! T'as déja vu comment il est mouillé ?!  
- Il est plutôt beau gosse, et puis il était complètement à tes pieds !

Théo le fusilla du regard, puis dû bien avoué que son ami avait raison. C'était lui la cause première de son malheur.

- Après, tu t'entiche de petit connard qui te brise le coeur, continua Adrian avec lassitude. Tu déprime à mort pendant trois mois, et c'est repartis pour un tour. Serait temps d'arrêter là les frais, non ?  
- Peut être, avoua Théo à mi-voix. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi ? Ose me dire que Malfoy n'est pas attirant ! Tu l'as dit toi m^me...  
- Peut être... MAis c'était bien la peine de te rapprocher de lui... Il t'as utilisé pour assouvir ses fantasmes le temps qu'il séuise Potter, et toi t'es tomber amoureux de lui. Résultat, lui il coule des jours heureux avec Potty à roucouler comme un pigeon, et toi tu dérpime une nouvelle fois dans ton coin parce que t'es pas foutu de contrôlé tes couilles !  
- Hého ! T'es mal plaçé pour me parler ainsi ! Et puis de toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas !  
- Biensur que si, t'es mon meilleur ami, j'attend que ça moi, que tu sois heureux, casé, et qu eje puisse réduir ton petit-ami en charpi dès que j'en aurait envie comme toi tu le fais avec Emy !

Théo soupira, puis il se leva, éxédé. Il détestait qu'on lui dise ce qu'il avait à faire, et c'était précisément ce qu'Adrian s'employait à faire dès qu'ils parlaient sentiments. Même si c'était pour son bien.

* * *

Théo avait prit sa guitare avant de sortir, signifiant bien à Adrian qu'à présent leur conversation prenait fin.  
C'était un échappatoire. Sa manière de fuir. Son seul plaisir lorsqu'il se sentait aussi inutile qu'aujourd'hui.  
Adrian avait raison, quelque part. S'enticher de Draco Malfoy alors que celui-ci faisait ouvertement la cours à un beau gryffondor tellement plus beau et courageux que lui, c'était un pur suicide sentimentale.  
Il haïssait son côté émotif, bien trop développé pour être un vrais Serpentard comme Draco.  
Il s'attachait facilement, horriblement facilement, et tout le monde jusqu'alors avait réussi à le décevoir, hormis Adrian. Mais le beau brun était hétéro. Et jamais Théo ne s'était risqué à s'imaginer avec Adrian, il détestait vomir.  
Il s'installa sur un banc du parc éloigné des autres, là où jusqu'à présnt personne ne l'avait dérengé.  
Théo commença à enchaîner quelques accords, le regard dans le vague, puis il se décida à enfin la jouée. Sa chanson. La sienne à lui toute seule. Oui oui, elle lui appartenait. C'était la sienne. Celle qui avait essuyé toutes ses peines de coeurs, celle qui avait toujours été jouée pour signer le fond du fond de ses relations.  
Il soupira. Il avait envie de pleurer. Mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Non, pas son égo démeusuré ni ses manières aristocratique ni son masque désabusé qu'il arborait souvent, quelque chose de plus profond. Comme une lassitude lassée d'elle même. Il en avait marre d'être déçu, marre de dérpimé, marre de ne pas être heureux, marre de voir tout le monde tenir la main de quelqu'un alors que lui n'avait que sa propre stupidité à tenir contre lui...

your hazel green tint eyes watching every move i make  
and that feeling of doubt, it's erased  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side  
you're the one, and in you i confide  
and we have gone through good and bad times

Une larme coula sur une de ses joues, sa voix se brisant par moment, heureusement personne n'était là pour entendre.

but you're unconditional love was always on my mind  
you've been there from the start for me  
and your loves always been trus as can be

Il avait du mal à dire la suite. VCa lui faisait tellement mal...

i give my heart to you  
i give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you

Il hésita à continué, laissant une petite pause d'un millième de seconde retardé sa chanson. Il se dit qu'après tout, quitte à chanter faux et à jouer mal, autant le faire jusqu'au bout.

and we have gone through good and bad times  
but you're unconditional love was always on my mind  
you've been there from the start for me  
and your loves always been trus as can be

Sa voix se brisa encore une fois, l'approche de ses mots stupides qui lui faisait mal...

i give my heart to you  
i give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you

Il laissa de côté sa guitarre, fondant en larme en se recroquevillant sur lui-même, murmurant les dernières paroles, comme complètement sadomasochiste, se faisant le plus de mal qu'il n'aurait pu le faire autrement...

i give my heart to you  
i give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you...

Il sentit des bras l'entourer. Il ne savait pas qui c'était, en tout cas pas Adrian, il ne connaissait pas l'existence de cet endroit. D'ailleurs Théo était persuadé que personne ne le connaissait en dehors de lui. Visiblement non. Même ça il l'avait perdu.  
Il pleurait dans les bras d'un inconnu, ne sachant même pas à savoir qui c'était, ses bras étaient rassurant.  
Il n'avait même pas fait semblant de guerrir avant de s'attacher à un bel inconnu aux bras protecteurs, il se trouvait pathétique. Mais à un point de non-retour.

- Je pensais pas que quelqu'un connaissait ma chanson en dehors de moi, dit une vois grave et suave, légèrement amusé, comme celle qu'Adrian prenait pour le consoler peine de coeur après peine de coeur.  
- Comment ça ta chanson, c'est la mienne, fit Théo en s'essuyant les yeux.

Le bel inconnu eut un rire amusé, annonçant officiellement que c'étit sa chanson à lui, mais qu'il cosédait à la partagé avec un être aussi sexy que Théo pouvait l'être.

- Pas assez pour lui plaire, fit-il avec un ton amer.  
- Avec Dray t'avais aucune chance. T'as choisis le seul beau mec que je connaisse qui soit tomber raide dingue amoureux, et qui en plus à réussi à avoir son pigeon pour roucoulé.

La comparaison fit sourire Théo, ainsi Adrian n'était pas le seul adepte des rats à plumes pour qualifié ses échecs amoureux.  
Théo repoussa légèrement son bel inconnu, chrchant soudain à savoir qui c'était, même s'il se doutait de son identité. Il n'y avait qu'un seule personne - avec Potter ça faisait deux- à appeler Drago Malfoy par son surnom sans signer son arrêt de mort.

- J'avais sincèrement espéré que ce ne soit pas toi, souffla Théo, constatant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé, il venait bien de pleurer dans les bras de Blaise Zabini, autrement connu pour être le meilleur ami (sans doute hétéro) de Drago Malfoy, son briseur de coeur du jour.  
- ... Tu 'en vois navré, fit-il avec un petit sourire. Je lui avait dit que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Théo haussa les épaules, reportant son attention sur le lac scintillant de mille feux, l'ambiance couché de soleil en plus, tout ça faisait vraiment cliché à ses yeux.

- Et là tu vas tout raconter à Malfoy, qui ne va pas se privé pour se foutre de moi.  
- Oh non, j'aurais trop peut de Pucey.

Théo eut un rire jaune. Blaise était bien plus musclé, bien plus baraqué, bien plus fort, bien plus... bien plus tout en fait.

- Mouillé comme il est, si au moins il était courageux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai jamais compris pourquoi il plaisait autant aux filles.

Blaise haussa les épaules :

- Y'a des mystères comme ça qui sont impossible à résoudre... Comme pourquoi y'a jamais ma confiture préférée le week-end ou alors pourquoi y'a la moitié du château qui croient que je suis hétéro alors ue je m'affiche avec des mecs... Va savoir.  
- Ah ? toi aussi ? ... Mystère et crotte de niffleur.

Blaise et Théo se regardèrent avec un sourrie amusé, puis le probable se produisit, les deux ayant fortement envie que ça arrive malgré qu'ils essayent de se pardudé du contraire, ils s'embrassèrent, chacun ayant fait un pas vers l'autre au même moment.  
Blaise passa langoureusement sa langue sur les lèvres de Théo, qui sompris de suite où voulait en venir le beau métisse.  
Il laissa Blaise pénétré doucement dans sa bouche, sa langue entrant en contact avec la sienne rapidement, toutes deux commençant un doux ballet sensuel, alors que les eux possesseurs faisaient taire leur conscience, stupide conscience, qui les sommaient d'arrêter sur le champ de partir en vrille totale...  
Une fois leur baiser terminé, Blaise regarda Théo avec un air légèrement hésitant, Théo regarda Blaise avec un air tout aussi hésitant.

- J'hésite à te possédé ici ou dans ma chambre, rassura Blaise tout en s'attaquant au cou de Théo, endroit très sensible chez le brun, qui ne tarda pas à voir son souffle s'accéléré et se saccader, ses gémissements passé la barrières de ses lèvres mordues pour un semblant de garde le contrôle, pour le plus grand plaisir de Blaise...

Celui-ci débarrassa Théo de son t-shirt violemment, l'envoyant dans un buisson sous le regard impatient du beau brun.  
Il fit de même avec son pentalon, dévoilant le corps féminin et délicat de Théo.  
Il fit de mêmeavc ses propres vêtements, lançant un regard remplis de désirs à Théo, qui semblait bien excité par la vue que Blaise lui offrait de son corps musclé et athlétique , certainement entretenu par le quidditch depuis des années.  
Lorsque Blaise s'était approché en se touchant la partie intime, déjà bien dure, Théo s'était sentit d'un coup très désiré. Blaise avait continué de prendre possession de son cou avec ardeur, touchant de plus en plus bas Théo.  
Arrivé au niveau de son entre-jambe, il massa le sexe de Théo à travers le tissus, arrachant des gémissements impatients et frustrés au brun.  
Théo s'était soudain levé, il l'avait plaqué sur le banc sans ménagement, laissant Blaise apprécié sa frustration et son audace a travers son regard.  
Théo termina de se déshabillé, laissant Blaise admirer l'état dans lequel il avait réussi à mettre le brun. Le métisse eut un sourire lubrique lorsque Théo s'était touché le sexe, le caressant doucement s avec un regard lubrique.  
Blaise aceuillit Théo sur lui avec un grognement frustré et impatient, celui-ci ayant touché son sexe avec le sien, et caressant à présent les deux avec une main assurée.

- J'ai pas de capote, avoua Blaise entre deux gémissements.  
- J'ai toujours de quoi palier à ce genre de désagrément, fit Théo à mi-voix.

Théo tendit sa main vers son pentalon et sortit de quoi les équiper pour évité d'en mettre partout, lançant un regard aguicheur à Blaise, qui finit par 'embrasser goulument.  
Tout en se laissant possédé par les mains baladeuses de Blaise, Théo plaça un préservatif sur le sexe de Blaise, qui lâcha un gémissement impatient tout en donnant un coup de rein violent, s'excusant d'un regard.

- T'es trop excitant, lacha t-il, le souffle court.  
- Vas-y doucement quand même, je tiens pas à me faire engueulé par Adrian tout de suite, lacha Théo avec un air un peu réticent à se faire prendre violemment.  
- Je suis impatient, pas cruel à ce point... le rassura Blaise en ouvrant la deuxième capote avec ses dents, envoyant un regard entendu à Théo.

Celui-ci parut s'en contenté, il en avait vu d'autre après tout.  
Blaise, malgré que Théo lui ait assuré qu'il n'avait pas besoin de préparation, avait tenu à préparé son partenaire jusqu'au bout. Une fois celui-ci frustré comme surement jamais il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent, il laissa Théo s'empaller sur son sexe fièrement dressé.  
Celui-ci semblait habitué à ce genre d'exercice, il n'y avait aucune trace de douleur sur son visage, Blaise essaya de se convaincre que ses mains se baladant sur son corps y était pour beaucoup.  
Il massa le sexe de Théo, laissant celui-ci lâche un long gémissement rauque alors qu'il commençait à bouger doucement de haut en bas.  
Ils haletaient, se retenant encore un peu avant d'y aller vraiment, prononçant le prénom de l'autre comme une litanie sans fin entre deux baisers.  
Lorsque Théo donna un coup franc avec ses hanches, Blaise vit quelques larmes coulées sur ses joues, il vit aussi que Théo semblait souffrir de l'intérieur, contrairement à Blaise, qui commençait à royalement prendre son pied.  
Il stoppa son deuxième coup du genre en bloquant ses hanches, Théo ne comprenant pas pourquoi, Blaise le repoussa légèrement, l'obligeant à se couché dans l'herbe humide mais néanmoins confortable, avant qu'il fasse lui-même son propre rythme.  
Il alla doucement, malgré les supplications de Théo, il accéléra lorsqu'il sentit l'anneau de chaire de celui-ci se desserrer peu à peu. Certe il prenait moins de plaisir une fois celui-ci détendu, mais il avait toujours détesté voir ses partenaires souffrir pour son plaisir personnel, contrairement à beaucoup d'autres personnes peu scrupuleuses.  
Théo se laissa faire, Blaise était tout contre lui, l'étouffant presque sans pour autant être désagréable. Toutes les fois où il avait rêvé qu'un de ses mecs soit ainsi, contre lui, lorsqu'ils couchaient ensemble lui revenait en tête, pour le peu de possibilité qu'il avait de pensé à autre chose qu'a Blaise le menant droit au septième ciel.  
Blaise était doux et prévenant, bien loin de beaucoup, pour ne pas dire tous.  
Il avait même eut la descence de se retirer lorsqu'il avait sentit sa fin proche, éjaculant hors de son partenaire, qui s'était laché qulques millièmes de secondes avant, dans un petit râle aigus et repu.  
Blaise se laissa tomber sur Théo, embrassant son cou tout en recupérant un peu de force et de souffle.  
Théo caressait la cuisse que Blaise avait possessivement passé sur sa hanche, le regard un peu vague, un léger sourire sur les lèvres :

- J'ai vraiment rien compris hein, fit-il avec une voix pleine de larme. Jamais je comprendrais...  
- T'étais pas tout seul, j'en avait aussi envie, fit Blaise avec un ton sérieux qui ne lui allait pas vraiment.  
- Je m'attache trop vite... Dans deux heures je serait encore plus déprimé qu'avant, je me suis attaché à toi sans même te connaitre, c'est pathétique...

Blaise déposa un baiser sur la joue du brun, il constata que celui-ci pleurait.

- Moi aussi je m'attache beaucoup trop vite, fit Blaise à voix basse, chuchotant son terrible secret à son amant. J'ai tendance à tomber amoureux des grands écorchés de la vie, sans même les connaître vraiment...  
Un blanc, durant lequel Théo avait commençé à réprimé ses larmes, se fit.

-Théo... On pourrait essayé, non ? fit Blaise avec une voix douce. T'as malheureux, moi aussi. Tu t'attache facilement, moi c'et encore pire que toi... Si on essayais d'etre heureux, tous les deux ?

Théo eut un air vague, réfléchissant certainement à sa vie avec un petit-ami pire que lui question sentiments, pendant quelques secondes, fredonnant leur chanson sans s'en rendre compte.  
Blaise sentait venir l'échec cuisant, le vent du siècle, la tornade de puissance 10 même. Warmness on the soul était la chanson des coeurs brisés.

- ... Ca risque de mal passé, concernant un beau blond caractériel, fit Théo en cherchant les lèvres de Blaise avec les siennes.  
- ... Ca veut dire oui ? fit-il avec des étoiles dans les yexu, surprenant bien Théo, qi hassa les épaules en souriant. T'inquiète pas pour môssieur, j'ai de quoi rabattre ses méchantes piques !

Théo ne posa pas plus de question, il commençait à frissonné, la température ayant pas mal chuté depuis quelques minutes.  
Blaise et Théo se rhabillèrent en se lançant es regards complice et amusés, s'embrassant chastement de temps en temps.  
C'était un peu nouveau, pour l'un comme pour l'autre. L'un habitué aux amants laissant plaisirs passé avant les sentiments, l'autre habitué aux coeurs brisés qui se guérissaient grâce à ses bons soins et repartaient bien loin assez rapidement.  
Ce qui empêchait Blaise de croire un seul instant que Théo ferait pareil ? Comme tous les autres, il ne pouvait pas imaginé une telle infamie...  
Ce qui empêchait Théo de croire que Blaise était amoureux d'un autre, ou simplement qu'il voulait le possédé physiquement ? Oh trois fois rien, il avait simplement prit sur lui pour lui évité d'avoir mal, ce que personne n'avait jamais fait pour lui...

* * *

Ils défonçèrent la porte de la chambre de Théo, sans faire attention à Adrian et Emy, occupés à se bécoter sur un lit.  
Ils fermèrent la porte violemment et se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre, tombant sur le lit de Théo dans de rires impatients et excités.

- On vous dérange pas ? fit Adrian, blasé de voir son Théo déjà sur un autre hippogriffe alors qu'il sortait d'une douloureue rupture.

Ce fut des bruits de bisoux mouillés qui lui répondirent, puis un gémissent amusé que seul Théo pouvait poussé à ce niveau de décibels.

- Je vais y aller, fit Emy, l'air gêné.

Elle embrassa son petit-ami et disparue dans le couloir sans tenir compte des supplications d'Adrian.

- Contents de vous je suppose ?  
- Tu veux venir ? proposa Théo, sachant pertinemment que son amis répugnait ce genre de proposition.  
- Même pas dans tes rêves ! Railla t-il de mauvaise humeur.  
- J'y compte bien, fit Blaise avec un air possessif et jaloux, qui eut le don d'excité très fortement son petit-ami, friand de ce genre de petit jeu érotique.  
- Z'êtes dégueulasses parfois ! Fit Adrian, qui avait légèrement rosit en entendant Théo poussé un gémissement aigue, Blaise ayant bien compris où il fallait appuyé pour avoir ce genre de réaction.  
- C'est toi qu'est toujours là, souffla Théo entre deux gémissements. Voyeur !

Adrian s'en offusqua, regardant tout de même le corps à demi-nu de Blaise prendre possession de la peau blanche de Théo, couverte de tâches bleutées et rougies, laissant supposé que Blaise savait très bien s'y prendre avec sa bouche.

- Nymphomanes ! Lança t-il, de mauvaise humeur, en quittant la pièce.  
- OH OUI ! S'exclama Théo, plus parce que Blaise venait de lui susurrer un jeu érotique qui était parmis ses préférés que parce qu'il était d'accord avec son meilleur ami.

* * *

A l'heure du dîné, Adrian n'était toujours pas calmé, bien au contraire, il maugréait, frustré, avec sa petite amie, bien décidée à avoir sa revanche un jour.  
Il vit Théo arrivé, l'air débraillé, les joues rougies, les vheveux en bataille, aissan tprésumé à tout le monde qu celui à qui il tnait la main s'était très bien occupé de lui.

- Désolé, fit Théo avec une moue contrariée, mais j'ai vraiment trop faim !

Blaise haussa les épaules, glissant quelques mots à son petit-ami, le motivant à vite xpédié son repas pour passé aux choses plus intéressantes.  
Blaise croisa le regard curieux et horifié de Drago Malfoy. Le métisse tenait la main de Théo, celui-ci cherchnt une table libre pour eux.

- On va s'amusé, glissa t-il en prenant possession de son cou pour déposer un baiser chaud et possessif.

Théo posa son regard sur Drago, visiblement choqué à vie de voir son meilleur ami se taper son ex-plan-cul sans aucune gêne.

- Dray, fit-il avec un ton doucereux. Je ne te présente pas Théo, bien entendu !

Théo vira au blanc lorsqu'il vit Drago le regarder avec un regard hautain et galcial :

- Tu changeras jamais mon vieu ! Tu vas encre te faire avoir ! lança til avec un ton froid.  
- On sera deux dans ce cas, Drakychou, fit sournoisement Blaise, serrant Théo contre lui, sa main possessivement sur ses fesses. Mais dis moi, Théo m'a raconté tes petits fantasmes inavouables, vraiment je te plains Harry, sincèrement, fit Blaise avec un faux air dramatique.  
- Ah bon ? J'ai dit quelque chose moi ? fit Théo avec un sourire sadique. M'en souviens pas du tout, t'as dû me tourner la tête au point que j'en oublis de ne rien dire...

Drago vira au rouge tomate, sous les yeux étonnés de Harry :

- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Drago ? t'es là ? Je croyais que tu n'avais pas e fantasmes glauques ...?  
- C'est le cas...  
- Que dalle ouais ! Menteur ! firent le nouveau couple, entre sourire sadique et regard complice.  
- Vous allez bien entendu me raconter tout ça, déclara Harry, l'air fâché.  
- AVec plaisir beau brun, fit Théo en emmenant le gryffondor à table, sous les sifflements de Drago.

* * *

- Contents de vous ? explosa Drago, Théo couché sur Blaise dans la chambre du métisse, pas gêné du tout d'être vu à moitié nu sousla couette.  
- C'est fou comme on nous pose cette question, tu ne trouva pas ? fit Blaise avec un air détaché. On devrait tenir les comptes de toutes les fois où on est content...  
- Tu as tout à fait raison, répliqua Théo sur le même ton.  
- VOUS ME SAOULEZ ! A cause de vos conneries, Harry refuse de me laisser le touché ! Vous imaginez la frustration ?!  
- Oh non, tu sais, on a envie, on le fait, c'est ça l'avantage quand ton amoureux connait tes fantasmes, un jour tu nous remerciera !  
- Amoureux ? carrément ? fit Théo avec une moue surprise, qui donna à Blaise l'envie royale d'assouvir ses pulsions dominatrice de suite.  
- Comme là, tu vois, moi en tant que capitaine de l'équipe, j'ai bein envie de jouer sous la douche avec un de mes joueurs préférés, très doué avec les battes entre les doigts...

Théo lui fit un sourire lubrique, se levant pour rejoindre la salle de bain sou sles yeux blasés de Drago.

- Ca va continué encore longtemps ce petit jeu d'allumeurs à deux gallions ?  
- Oh oui je pense, le temps qu'il ne me fasse plu sd'effet, et vice versa. Tu connais ma capacité extrème à l'usure, n'est-ce pas ?  
Blaise se dépêcha de retrouvé Théo sous la douche, Drago entendant des gémissements assez rapidements.  
- Malheureusement, je la connais, oui, soupira t-il en uittant la pièce rapidment.

Pourquoi Théo était allé raconter des fantasmes légèrement maso sur les bords à Harry aussi ...


End file.
